


The 21 Sacraments

by Astrat



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bonding, Crying, Death, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Horror, Insanity, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, Reader-Insert, Serial Killers, Serious Injuries, Silence, Sobbing, Strangers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat
Summary: Henry Townshend has a problem, and that problem is being stuck in his own apartment. When a new neighbour moves in, will he finally be able to escape? Or will he meet a nightmare he might never wake up from? (gender neutral reader)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In his restless dreams, he sees that town. _Silent Hill_. With beautiful imagery and fog that captivated the whole town, photographer Henry Townshend was fully immersed in the town, due to its attractions. Even though it may not appeal to others, Toluca Lake, surrounded by a forest, the lake is the first thing you see if you wish to find Silent hill, slowly proceeding in its little forest being greeted by a graveyard. The Balkan Church and The Lighthouse, both landmarks of the little town. 

Henry wished he could see that town, but he couldn't. He couldn't thanks to him not being able to leave his apartment. The front door is barred by several indestructible chains and padlocks that prevent Henry from escaping. For more than five days, the poor photographer has been stuck in his own home with no signs of help. No matter how much he banged, how much he screamed no one could help him. No one would hear his desperate cries of help. No one. With the windows being locked, and unbreakable Henry was ready to give up. But it all changed when someone new moved into the apartment next to his own.

Looking out the peephole, he saw a person he did not recognize, holding boxes. There was no doubt, someone new was moving in. He just wished, his new neighbour would not have the luck of being stuck just like him with no sign of help. Banging on the door, he wished his neighbour heard him. He thought, like the other people in the building they would just carry on, not hearing him. But the brunette could see them stop in their tracks, looking directly at the door.

"Help me! There's something wrong with this room! Help me! Help! Let me outta here!"

"Hello?" They walked closer. But there was no reply. "Must have been my imagination then." 

And then, the last hope of him getting help was ruined. Just like everyone else, they continued forward paying no mind to room 302. A cursed room, where all of the tenants go missing.


	2. The mysterious town, Silent Hill

It all started with the disappearance of James Sunderland, an old friend. They used to be co-workers until James quit something happened to his wife. It was something heartbreaking for James, or at least, he made it seem that way. James was a strange man he didn’t quit because of his wife’s death, no rather he quit because of a ‘letter’ he got from his wife. His dead wife. They were thrown aback, questioning the man’s mental health. They asked him;

“You really believe this? What if it’s someone else?” Which it most probably was. James let out a deep breath and replied.

“... It’s not like I have anything to lose.” And so, he left in search of his dead wife in Silent Hill. They wished him luck, even though they knew that there was no hope in finding her. She was dead! And so, they waited for their co-worker and friend to come back. But he never did.

And no one seemed to care, except for his father. And themselves.

So, they took it upon their hands to investigate the town, expecting nothing too sketchy about the little town until they met up with an old, deranged man near the graveyard of Silent hill. He kept on shouting;

“The monsters, the monsters! They’re there, don’t go!” Over and over, holding for dear life on their arm, preventing them to leave. In the end, they decided to not investigate that day. And maybe it was for the best.

Because of that exchange, they became rather interested in the town’s history... Fascinated, to be exact. They felt the need to find more about the town, and so... they quit their job. They were jobless, that’s for sure. But they had a dream, a big one at that. Become an author and write about the town’s mysteries. But the most important thing that was needed was research, ideas. They sold their apartment and moved to South Ashfield, a city that’s half a day’s drive away from Silent Hill. With Frank Sunderland being the superintendent of the apartment building, their recently moved in.

They were walking along the corridor, heading to her new room. Room 303. They heard rumours about room 302, about how the tenant never left his room. How no matter how much they tried, the door will not unlock nor do they hear any sound. As they were passing room 302, a brief whisper came through the door.

“Help me...”

Stopping in their tracks, their attention directed to the door, they asked. “Hello?”

But no response.

Sighting, they declared, under their breath, “Must have been my imagination then.” And continued forward.

Little do they know, the story of room 302 is much greater and complex than theirs will ever be.


	3. The subway

With little footsteps, they walked on ahead into the crowded subway. While (y/n) wasn’t looking, they accidentally bumped into a man. They felt their breathing stop at the heavy odour coming from him, so taking a few steps back they watched as he turned around. He had clear green eyes, and medium blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry...” They spoke, but the mysterious man said nothing. He only turned around, leaving them to look at his back as he ascended into the crowd. Just who was he? And why... Did he feel so familiar?

They snapped out of their daze, over-analyzing the entire situation. No longer feeling safe, they decided to head home, but…

Why was the subway so empty? They looked around, spotting no one. It was silent, no footsteps, no breathing besides her own. Quite to say, the whole situation scared them. Sweat was dripping down their forehead. They hated being alone, alone like this.

They carried on, hoping to find a way out of the subway. The best thing they could do is just... Leave. It will be easy, they’ll leave the subway and then everything will be back to normal. They walked for a few minutes until they heard a growl. Something was here with them, something definitely not human. It was ready to slice their neck with its sharp teeth, leaving little to no life into their body.

Meanwhile, Henry was resting on his couch when he could see something under his drawer. Confused, he got up from his couch and reached over, noticing it’s a note. He got the note, noticing it’s written by the previous tenant in room 302. He was talking about how he made a hole through the wall, being able to reach his neighbour Eileen. Eileen, she used to live in room 303. This is where the newest member lives in. He moved the drawer, noticing it’s a hole enough to peek into their room.

The room was quiet, almost too quiet. There were boxes on the bed, and an open and empty closed. There also seems to be a desk, with a simple laptop on top. It seemed to be open, the screen blank. The atmosphere creeped him out. Something was definitely going on, but he couldn’t figure out what.

His line of thought was interrupted by what seemed to something falling down into his bathroom. Feeling his breath stop, he turned around and slowly walked there.

Henry couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a hole in his bathroom. It seemed to lead somewhere, but he didn’t know where. The only way is to find out. So, letting out a deep breath, he crawled through the tight hole, hoping to end up somewhere, far and far away from his cursed apartment.


End file.
